A Trick of Fate
by sylar1610
Summary: Atropos really, really doesn't like Angels. Well except for one.


A Trick of Fate

Atropos's day had just gotten very weird, weirder even than it usually is. She had just checked her little black book to look at her next appointment. An old woman getting crushed by a falling house. She almost laughed at the ridiculousness of it.

She couldn't actually believe that it was actually going to happen but it was in her book and she had no choice but to do her job and make sure this women met her fate.

'_There'e something very odd and very familar about this' _she thought as she positioned herself so that she could ensure she did her job and got this women in place.

She saw the old woman walking down the street. She was very sharp and cruel looking, like a hag from a child's story. And she had a personality to match.

As she crossed the street seh walked through a group of children playing a game and screamed "Get out of my way you little brats". She children ran away terrified.

"What a Bitch" Atropos said to herself. Checking her watch she knew this was it, time to act. She froze time and walked over to the old woman and knocked the keys she was holding out of her hands and on to the ground.

Atropos walked away aside and restarted time. She had to see this. As the old cow bent down to pick up her keys she heard something from above, she looked upwards and out of nowhere she saw a old farmhouse falling from the sky. She screamed and began to run away but it was to late.

The house fall out of the sky and crushed the old woman. It was when Atropos saw the remain of the house, with the woman's legs sticking out.

"Of course, the Wizard of Oz," she said to herself remembering the famous scene from the movie. '_Wait a sec'_ she thought as the gears started turning in her brain and she felt the click meaning she had realised why this whole thing seemed so familar.

She refroze time and shouted "Gabriel, get out here". She knew that this whole thing had his scent all over it.

Out of no where walked the runaway Archangel laughing his head off.

"You are such a child" she said rolling her eyes at his immaturity.

"Oh come on, don't tell me you didn't find it funny" he said walking towards Atropos.

She said nothing because truth be told she did think it was very funny. Gabriel then circled Atropos and checked her out. He always did have a thing for the Eldest of the Fate sisters.

"Well Atropos, you are looking fine, how life been treating you?" he asked seductively.

She tried to hide her smile from the compliment. She never wanted Gabriel to know she actually enjoyed his advances and genuinely missed them when he left Heaven.

"As anyone ever told you you have the most beautiful smile" Gabriel said.

"What the hell our you doing here anyway, everyone thinks your dead " she said.

"Did you miss me?" he asked making rose appear in his hand and offering it to her.

She tossed the rose away and said "No"

In reality when Gabriel disappeared it devisated her. Her trips to Heaven weren't the same without him. She missed his sense of humour and heart, so much different to his brothers.

"Oh you break my heart" he said.

"Like you broke mine" she replied sadly remembering the last time they had seen each other just before he had disappeared.

"Atropos" Gabriel began.

"No Gabriel, you told me you loved me, I told you i loved you, and then you just up and leave, you never even said goodbye" she said remembering their time together and how the news of his "Death" had left her heartbroken and how it had made her the cruel bitch she was now.

"You know why I did it, you know what my brothers are like, Michael, Raphael, Lucifer, all they want to do is start their damn apocalypse and kill each other. I just couldn't bare it, so I left, but my one regret is leaving you" he said apologetically.

"And you think that makes this all right between us" she said.

"Well that and..." he began before snapping his fingers and teleporting them both to bedroom filled with rose petals and a heart shaped bed. "A night of passion" he finished.

"You are so..." she began.

"Romantic?" he said,

"Pathetic" she finished. "You think just because you're here again I'll just get back together with you"

"No, but don't deny you still have feelings for me" the Arhangel said moving very close to the Fate, so close the their noses almost touched.

Atropos couldn't deny that the dying embers of her feelings had been reignited with her discover that Gabriel was still alive but still.

"I can't, i have a job to do" she said half heartedly as love and lust slowing began to over take her body.

"Take the night off, let your sister take on some of your workload" Gabriel said.

"But what if..." Atropos began before being interupted by Gabriel.

"Trust me Atropos, I've seen your sisters, they do not have dates tonight " he said.

"Chocolate covered strawberry" he offered taking the food and circling it slowly around her soft lips before bringing it to her mouth. She ate it and moved in closer to Gabriel. Their bodies now touched.

They placed their hands on the back of each others head and pulled each other in to a long passionate kiss. They moved around the room locked in a dance of love before falling on the bed.

Atropos removed her glass and throw them and her little black book across the room before ripping open Gabriel's shirt.

"Love you're new vessel " she said before removing her own shirt to reveal her white silk bra. The remainder of their clothes began fly off them and across the room as they were ripped off telekinetically.

Before long they were both lost in the pleasure of love making. The sweat glistened on their bodies with each thrust of the pelvis and every kiss.

His kisses tasted so sweet (probably all the candy he eats) and filled the emptiness that Atropos has had in her heart for centuries.

They felt the heat of pleasure burn like and sun and the moment of climax a supernova of sexual pleasure spread through their bodies. They soon fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Atropos awoke feeling better than she had felt for centuries. He was reunited with the man she loved and just gotten laid fro the first time in a long time.<p>

'_Shit'_ she thought. Her sisters are gonig to be pissed. She got up, without waking Gabriel and began to get dressed.

Once she put on her clothes and glasses she went over toe pick up her book. It was opened on a random page fro sometime in the future.

Atropos didn't usually look that far ahead in her book but she gasped when she saw the name written in it. Gabriel the Archangel.

She couldn't do this, she had just got him back and now she was going to lose him again, she couldn't handle it. She teleported away in tears wishing she could warn him. But she can't, she knew no one can know or stop their fate.

* * *

><p>Gabriel awoke later and was sad to find no Atropos laying nest to him in bed. All he found of hers was a note that said I'm Sorry.<p>

Now things were reversed, she was the one who up and left without even saying goodbye. Gabriel felt a tear of sorrow slide down his cheek.

Suddenly he heard a radio playing outside

"Oh well I'm the type of guy who will never settle down"

"Where pretty girls our well you know that I'm around"

"I kiss 'em and I hug 'em cause to me they're all the same"

"I love 'em and I squeeze 'em and they don't even know my name"

"They call me the Wanderer"

"Yes I'm a Wanderer"

"I roam around, around around"

Gabriel smiled as he heard the song and began to feel better. He snapped his fingers and teleported to the next town. After all he had new victims to prank.


End file.
